Darkness Before Dawn
by Lovess1798
Summary: Anna Carder is Daughter of Chief Carder. She lives and Sunny california and she is 'just staying for 2 weeks'. Is there a secret two Brice..Her Dads best friend son?
1. Prolouge: Sweetly Broken

**Hey everyone! This is the first story of mine that I accually like, I'm really excited about it! I will update more Chapters When I get to 5 reviews! ;) Thanks! Fact: These are all MY characters, with a touch of stephanie meyers! :) If u want to use them, just ask! i would love to read your story! But plz ask first! :)**

_**Prolouge: Sweetly Broken…**_

Forks. My absulute _Favorite_ small town in the united states. I insist that i go for at least two weeks-maybe more, i dont want my mom getting freaked if i tell her i accually want to live there! She thinks im a version of her that hates Forks, i play along as i do...but the truth? I love it! I packed my original clothes into my green checkered suitcase, and got my carry-on ready. I was so lost in my thoughts i didnt notice my mother standing in the doorway of my room, she had tears in her eyes. I sighed and set my stuff down.

"Mom, dont cry...i just want to see Dad. You cant keep me all to yourself, you know." I said, and put on a fake smile.

She dabbed the tears. "I know, i just wish i could..im going to miss you so much, Anna!" She said, embracing me.

I laughed a little. "Mom, your being a little dramatic...But I'll miss you too." I added quickly, looking at my unpacked pile of clothes. I groaned. "Mom, i have to finish packing. Go get the car ready and tell Cory that the spegetti is in the fridge." I said, moving back to my suit case.

She nodded and left the room. Yes, i could cook. I love drawing and painting, im and artist at heart. Cory was my mom's new husband, He was nice..Just a little to self centered if u ask me. He thinks he will be a profestional football player in a few years..hes not the best at that either. I packed the last of my clothes in the suitcase and sat it right side up on my bed. I grabbed my cell-phone and stuck it in the carry-on bag along with my Ipod, and Two books. I lugged my bags downstairs and lifted them into the back of the truck.

"Ready?" I asked, my mom.

"Of course im not ready! The question is are _you_ ready?" My mom asked, still dabbing away tears.

"No, but ive got to go sometime..." I lied smoothly, closing the truck door. I stared ahead Blankly.

My mom started the truck as she got in, and we drove to the air port. I went threw security, my mom by my side.

"_Flght to Forks, now boarding!" _The intercom above said.

I gave my mom a quick hug, "Love you, mom." I said, gathering my stuff on my shoulders.

"Love you, Anna. Call me as soon as u get there!" She called as i walked to board the plane.

"I will!" I called over my shoulder.

I gave the Woman behind the desk my ticket, and smiled at her. I walked on the plain and sat at F3 next to a girl about 5 and her mom, i smiled at them and got out my Ipod i put it on Shuffle and lyed back and closed my eyes. _Get ready forks, 'cause here i come. _I thougt to myself, smiling.

**Thanks guys for reading! i know its short but its only the Prolouge! Remember to Review and i need 5 to make the first chapter! Thanks! :)**


	2. 1: Unforgettable

_**Hey guys! I know no one reviewed but I just couldn't wait any longer! **__**J Tell me if u like it! Plz I really want to know! J**_

_Chapter 1: Unforgettable. _

"**Attention passengers, we are now landing in Seattle. Remember to be careful when you leave, its raining up quite a storm!" The Captain said.**

**I sighed, of course it was. It's a big change, moving to rainy Washington from Sunny California. I'm okay, because I **_**want**_** this to happen. I kept chanting that to myself until the rumble of landing made my head bang against the seat. **

"**Ow," I said to myself, almost laughing. **

**People started getting up from there seats and getting there luggage from up above, I decided I better get my carry-on and jacket. I stood up carefully and put my jacket over my arm and my carry-on on my shoulder. I walked off the plain and saw my dad standing by the gate. I ran over and barreled him into a hug.**

"**I've missed you, Dad." I said, breathless.**

"**Me too, Anna." Dad said, looking over to baggage claim.**

**Me and my Dad have always had a tight relationship. So have me and my Mom but something about my Dad makes me closer to him. I didn't say I only wanted to live with Mom, but she just took me. I was only a baby so its not like I could object, but this two weeks will give me a chance to taste what I lost.**

**After getting my bags from baggage claim, we went to my dads car, well police car. He was Chief Carder, at Forks police department. **

"**So…I'm saving for a car." I said, trying to make conversation. My Dad wasn't big on talking..**

"**Oh…I have a surprise waiting for u at the house." He said, smiling. Obviously he was proud of himself, whatever it was.**

**I glared at him, "So help me if u got me a car I will hur-" I didn't have time to Finish because when we pulled into the drive way there was a navy blue truck with a green bow on top.**

"**Dad! You shouldn't have! Really…I have the money and everything…well almost.." I said, blushing. I got out of the car and ran to the truck. "Wow," I said, amazed.**

**A brown car pulled into the drive way and honked, I looked over.**

"**Who's that?" I asked.**

"**That's Conner and Brice. Do u remember them?" My Dad asked, looking at me.**

**I shook my head and stared ahead at them, Conner walked up to my dad in cowboy books and a cowboy hat, Brice quietly walked behind him.**

**Conner looked at me. "Well, well, well…is this the Famous Anna?" He asked.**

**I blushed. **

**My dad put his arm around me. "Yup, she's visiting for a couple of weeks." He said.**

**Brice glanced at me a few times, When Conner and my Dad went inside he turned to me.**

"**I'm Brice…we used to go to the beach and climb rocks together? U probably don't remember…" He said.**

"**Oh, n-no I remember.." I lied.**

**He smiled. "Cool.." He said, then looked at my wolf sweatshirt.**

"**You like wolves?" He asked.**

**I nodded. "Love em'" I said, smiling.**

"**Oh, I'm from La push. The Indian reservation…Were big on wolves there." He said, looking down at his watch. **

**I nodded then looked in the house, at my dad and Conner.**

"**Ugh, we have to go pick up my sister Claire from the farry." Brice said, running inside. "Dad! We have to go." **

**Conner followed Brice out of the house. "Sorry, Jack we only came by for a quick visit, we have to go pick up Claire," He said.**

**My dad nodded and grabbed some of my luggage out of the backseat of his car.**

"**Thanks for coming!" I called, and ran to help my Dad.**

"**So…u like Brice?" He asked.**

**I blushed. "He is nice, but I'm not sure I **_**like**_** him." I said, grabbing a bag and slinging it over my shoulder.**

**My dad nodded and as Conner and Brice drove away I looked and realized that Brice had a circular tattoo on the back of his wrist.**

_**He's only 15...is Brice more trouble then we all think? **_**I thought to myself, I ran upstairs and unpacked, thinking about what I saw.**

_**Thanks for reading! Don't worry, I promise u it will get better! Its only the first chapter! **__**J Review, review, review! J**_


	3. 2: Missing

_**Thanks to everyone who read my story so far, especially TwilightBellaLullaby and AwsomeGal. Thanks for supporting and encouraging me to write more! :D **_

******_Chapter 2: Missing_**

******"Anna!" My dad called from downstairs.**

**I set my stuff down on my bed and sprinted down the stairs. "What?" I asked, as i watched him hang his gun up.**

**"Im going down to Conners for a BBQ, wanna come?" He asked.**

**"Yes, id love too," I said, almost instantly.**

**"Okay, go get ready and meet me in the car," He said.**

**I rolled my eyes. Did he have to drive the 'cop car' everywhere? i ran upstairs and grabbed my coat, then i walked back down and zipped it up, i opened the door slowly locking it behind me. I put my hood up quickly, and ran to the car, we drove to La push quickly and i got out. I waited for my dad, tightening my coat.**

**"Im gonna go see Conner." My dad said, noticing Brice walking up.**

**"Hey," Brice said.**

**"Hi.." I replied, uncomfortablty.**

**I sat on a log and Brice followed, we sat in silence. I looked across the street and saw three boys, fighting intently.**

**"Oh my god." I stood up and said a little to loudly. "What are they doing?" I asked, frantically.**

**Brice scoffed. "Thats just Travis and his friends..well _my_ friends." He said, rolling his eyes.**

**"What do u mean?" I asked, still looking at Travis.**

**"My friends Chris and Charlie, dont talk to me anymore-its like Travis gave them some kind of Drug," Brice said, shaking his head.**

**"O-oh, Brice im sorry." I stammered.**

**"S'kay," He said. "Cmon, lets get out of here." He said, grabbing my hand and running down to the Beach nearby.**

**Time passes when im with Brice, it felt like minutes, yet it was hours. **

**"Anna! Brice!" Conner called, from the drive way.**

**I stumbled off a rock. "Coming." I said, running to the top. I looked back. No one. "Brice?" I asked. "Brice!" No answer. "BRICE!" I called again. **

**Conner ran towards me. "Where is he?" He asked.**

**"I dont know...H-he was with me a second ago." I stammered.**

**Conner nodded and began running along the beach, looking.**

**We all spent hours looking for him, at the end of the day...No Brice.**

**__****Thanks for reading! Dont worry, they get better! Im making them short, they will get longer, its just i dont want u guys getting bored, so im making them short and interesting-well trying. Please tell me what u think of the story so far, i get motavation and it makes me update faster, i love hearing what u guys have to say, so plz Review! :D thanks!**


	4. 3: Change

**_Hey guys! Im sorry i havnt been on much! ive been SO busy, i tried to make this longer-sorry if its not, i only had a short period of time! Thanks for reading! (Review plz! :p)_**

Dad comforted me by putting a blanket around my shoulders. My mind kept coming back to Brice…Where is he? is he coming back? I shook my head to try and get the thoughts out, but it didnt work. I looked around for my dad. Maybe all i needed was a good nights sleep. I found him talking Conner to by the fire.

"Dad? When are we going home?" I asked, tightening the blanket around me.

"Er...Anna, well i was thinking we could stay here tonight..for Conner ." My dad replied.

Wonderful-To sleep in the place i _wanted _to get out of my head! I shrugged. "Okay-wait. Where will i sleep?" I asked.

My dad thought for a second. "Erm...Brices room," He said.

Ugh! Really? "Okay," I replied, bitterly. "Well...i have to get some sleep, night!" I said, giving my dad a one arm hug and walking into Billys house.

I opened the door down the hall that said, 'CAUTION' which i thought might be a normal teenage boys room. When i opened it all the sweet scents of Brice flooded threw me, i sighed and padded over to the bed. I kicked of my shoes and layed down on the pillow.

* * *

I dreamed of Brice that night- i dont know if it was from smelling him all night or out of worry, maybe both. I silently rose and got to my feet, i looked around and my eyes drifted to a piece of paper on the nightstand. I picked it up and read it.

_Anna,_

_Im sorry i disapeared...no one can know that i have written u this, Conner already knows where i am. He said it would happen soon, i didnt know what he was talking about. But now i do...i wish i could tell u but its against the laws...im sorry. you dont know how sorry, i hope to see u soon._

_Sincerely, Brice._

My heart nearly stopped. He was here, in the night? I folded it up, shakily and shoved it in my pocket. I got up, and steadied myself. I walked threw the door and saw that my dad and Conner were having breakfast, i went and grabbed a plate and scooped some eggs.

"There she is! Have a good rest?" My dad asked.

I nodded, and smiled weakly.

Conner smiled, mysteriously. I could almost swear that he new about the not Brice left me, i shook it off and tried to enjoy my breakfast.

* * *

I sighed on the way home, as i looked out the window.

"Something wrong?" My dad asked.

I shook my head. "No, im fine.." I lied.

"O-okay, Um, you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes, im sure," I lied again smoothly.

Dad nodded, and kept his eyes on the road.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was silent, when we got home i quickly hopped out of the car and ran up the steps. I sprinted up the staircase after i unlocked the door, and layed on my bed. I thought, and thought for about twenty minutes. I took out the Note and read over it more then ten times, i still couldnt believe it. He was there! Why didnt he wake me? I took a deep breath and felt my phone viberate. I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked.

The line went dead. I looked at the caller ID. La Push. What was going on?

Was it Brice? Was it Conner? Who else did she know in La Push?...No one! I sighed and closed my eyes...i couldnt sleep but i could try. It was still morning-almost noon. I went to my computer and switched it on. I had a few emails from mom.

_Anna? Where are u, did u get home safe? I am worried...u never called! U said u would call..call!...or email..dosnt matter..love u!_

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

_Mom, call down...im fine._

I pressed send, and shut my computer off.

I walked downstairs and made mac and cheeze, I stirred the noodles slowly. I jumped when someone knocked on the door. I ran to it quickly, wiping the wetness off with a washcloth. When i opened it i nearly dropped the cloth.

"Brice." I breathed.

"Come with me...it will explain everything." Brice said, grabbing my hand and walking towards the forest near my house.

"Whaa-?" I said.

"Shh..dont ask questions.." Brice said, walking faster.

I sucked in the cold air, ready for whatever was coming.


End file.
